Kenkori Campaign
The Kenkori Campaign was a war between the Dorian Empire and Vicra that lasted from 149 DR to 154 DR. The two sides fought over control of the Isthmus of Kenkor. Breakout of war When Darius II ascended the Vicran throne, he sought to seize territory on the mainland; in particular, he set his sights on Kenkor, since it seemed ill-defended and since Vicra and Dorio had historically had strained relations. However, King Yorick II of Dorio put emphasis on the military, so Darius was reticent to challenge Dorio at the time. Brutus Burich's coup provided Darius with the opportunity he needed, and in 149 Darius staged an invasion of the Isthmus of Kenkor, claiming that he was "liberating" it from Dorian hegemony. One thing that Darius had forgotten to account for, however, was Brutus' stationing of Albus Belthion in the Isthmus of Kenkor, which Burich had expected to be a useless backwater. Moses Genai, the Admiral Regnant of the Vicran Navy, initiated a three-prong attack on Kenkor; first he attacked Gedging, then Azanel shortly afterward, then Azafar shortly after that. War in the cities Brutus' reluctance to give glory to the Belthion family meant that Albus was often deliberately given insufficient troop quotas, which allowed Vicra to take and hold the three western coastal cities for much of the earliest part of the war. However, pro-Dorian sentiment in the cities allowed Albus and his generals to stir up uprisings in the cities, and in the spring and summer of 150 Albus was able to recapture significant portions of them. The strongest Vicran presence was in Gedging, and so in the summer of 150 Albus mostly abandoned his occupation of Gedging to increase the Dorian presence in Azanel, where the Vicrans had the least strength. In fact, by late Rasaleth 150, Dorio effectively had complete control of Azanel, albeit at the expense of most of Gedging and Azafar. Bicanal inquisition Owing to Bicana's proximity to Vicra, Brutus Burich became convinced that Vicran spies were in Bicana stealing Dorian plans, which was responsible for the Vicran superiority in Azafar and Gedging. Thus, rather than send increased numbers of troops to Albus, Brutus sent undercover soldiers through Bicanal cities to trawl for Vicran spies, starting in the summer of 150. As a consequence of the Bicanal inquisition, many ethnic Vicrans in Bicana were jailed or executed, and public opinion in Bicana turned widely against Brutus in the 150s. Dorian counterattack In the spring of 151, the Vicrans made an eastward attack, trying to reach Yasmaria; however, due to hard rain and muddy territory, the attack was made slow and ineffectual, and ethnic Kenkori sections of the Dorian army were able to wipe out large groups of Vicran soldiers. This allowed Albus to make another offensive, and during the summer of 151 they were able to revitalize resistance movements in Gedging and Azafar. In autumn 151, Dorio was able to overrun Azafar and push back the Vicran soldiers into the Gedging area; however, in Precifros 151, Moses Genai brought a new Vicran fleet to lay siege to Azanel, and by the end of the year Vicra managed to recapture Azanel, while Dorio held Azafar. City-hopping In Hortiflos 152, Albus pushed forward to Gedging and managed to take it back after many long, frustrating days of the Battle of Gedging Slope. Finally, the Dorians succeeded in capturing Gedging on 29 Hortiflos, but in fleeing the city Moses Genai decided to again lay siege to Azafar. Thus, while the Dorians were in recuperation, Genai geared up to attack Gedging from both sides. The Vicran summer offensive went poorly for Vicra; Yasmari forces intercepted the Azafari arm of the Vicran army, holding them off from Gedging, while Azanel and Gedging met with a stalemate. However, Gedging was weakened by this, and the mostly untouched Vicran navy was able to blockade the city, exacerbating its struggles. In the following winter and spring, the Vicrans managed to starve out Gedging and secure it, although a Dorian force was able to capture Azanel during that period. 153 as a whole was mainly a year of grand offensives, as both Albus and Moses tried various all-out attacks with different degrees of success. Azafar changed hands three times during 153, Azanel twice, and Gedging four times. Treaty of Yasmaria At the start of 154, Gedging was held by Vicra, while Dorio held the other two cities. Brutus had personally turned to indignant isolationism as a consequence of increasing revolt against his Bicanal forces. Vicra, for its part, was mostly depleted of soldiers, while Dorio was receiving minimal reinforcements. Dorio did make a halfhearted offensive on Gedging that spring, but it came to nothing, and so Albus began sending envoys to seek peace with Vicra. On 1 Mifether 154, Albus and Moses met in Yasmaria to discuss terms, and over the subsequent days they agreed that Vicra would be granted the Gedging area if it promised not to expand further onto the Amitrolarean landmass. Brutus Burich was furious about this result, and consequently attempted to send Albus back into war, but this was the final straw for the Dorian people, and Brutus was murdered by a mob in the autumn of 154. Category:Wars